Recovered
by ImagineMyWorld141
Summary: Cecilia's brother died working for NEST, at the funeral she meets Will and the Autobots and introduces them to her boyfriend, Cade, the Autobots realize it's Barricade in hiding. How will they save Cecilia when all she wants is to be left alone? Will the Autobots find out what Barricade wants from Cecilia in time? And why are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in love with a human?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I was laying on the couch scrolling through the T.V. channels when the doorbell rang. I rolled off the couch and walked over to the door, I peeked out the window next to the door, two men dressed in military uniforms where standing at the door, I opened the door all the way.

"Hello, are you Miss. Finley?"  
"Yes."

One of the men handed me a white letter with my name scribbled on the top. I looked at the two men as they watched me open the letter, I scanned over it. I felt a lump in my throat start to form as I continued to read it, by the time I finished reading the letter tears were streaming down my face. My brother was dead. My older brother, the only family I had left. I heard footsteps on the porch, I looked up but couldn't see anything due to me crying so much.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" I felt my boyfriend, Cade, put his arms around me and pull me into his chest.  
"We are sorry for your loss ma'am and if there is anything we can do for you, all you have to do is ask."

Cade held me all throughout the rest of the day and night as I cried. As we laid in our bed, my head was on his chest as he combed his fingers through my hair, Cade asked me what happened.  
"My older brother is dead."  
I couldn't bear to say more as fresh tears streamed down my face.

Lennox's Pov

I felt nothing but guilt, George had died while under my orders. I stood in front of Georges casket as the priest said the prays and preached. I couldn't help but look at Georges little sister, Cecilia, she was young and gorgeous, she was short with long chestnut brown hair that fell in little ringlets down past the middle of her back, she had emerald green eyes that seem to shine even brighter due to the unshed tears, but the man who had his arm around her waist was different, he had pitch black hair that was spiked up and dark sunglasses on so I couldn't see his eyes. I was pulled out of my observing when Ironhide's Holoform grabbed my shoulder and leaned forward to whisper in my ear.  
"The man who is holding Miss. Finley is Barricade's Holoform."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I felt my blood run cold, that evil son of a bitch was touching Georges little sister. I turned my head to talk to Ironhide and Optimus, who was standing next to Ironhide.  
"We must do something, we can't let her leave with him."  
Ironhide nodded his head in agreement while Optimus shook his head.  
"We are not going to make a scene at Miss Finley's brothers funeral. That would just upset her more, if Barricade makes no move to harm her than we let them leave. We will send Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to follow them."  
I nodded my head in agreement and turned back around to face the funeral.

After Georges casket was put in the ground I approached Cecilia, Barricade made no move to move and give her privacy but he stayed locked to her side with his arm around her waist.  
"Miss. Finley, I was Georges commanding officer. I just wanted to say how sorry I am and if there is anything you need all you need is ask."  
Cecilia gave me a sad smile and nodded her head.  
"Thank you, and there is something you could do for me. Tell me how my brother died."  
I didn't know what to say, George had been killed by a Decepticon, should I tell her the truth and tell her that the man who was currently glued to her side was a part of the same team that killed her brother?  
"H-he died in a training accident, we were doing a flight op and when it was his turn to slide down the rope, something happened and he let go. George fell 80 feet to the ground."  
I had to take a deep breath, I tried to tell her as much about her brother's death as I could and I changed the parts about the aliens but it was as close as I could.  
Cecilia didn't say anything as I looked over at Barricade, he had taken off his sunglasses to reveal red eyes.  
"Lennox, we are getting called back to base."  
Ironhide was standing behind me along with Ratchet who was staring intently at Cecilia, probably scanning her.  
"I am sorry for your lose."  
I gave Barricade a glare as I turned around and walked off with Ratchet and Ironhide.

Once we got back to the base Ratchet approached the Autobots in his bipedal mode holding a holopad.  
"From my scans of Miss. Finley, she is 100% human, completely healthy, no signs of procreating."  
Epps looked at Ratchet weirdly and then looked at me.  
"He means she is not pregnant."  
Epps made a silent 'oh' as Optimus walked in.  
"She seems unharmed then, but we cannot let her stay with Barricade any longer than she already has. Until it is safe to remove her from Barricades care, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will watch them."  
"Why us. Why don't you send Mirage, he is better at spying then we are!"  
Sunstreaker was already complaining while Sideswipe seemed happy with the mission.  
"If Barricade puts up a fight or tries to harm her, you two are the best, one to deal with Barricade and one to make sure Miss. Finley sustains no injury from Barricade."  
Sunstreaker didn't protest anymore as Optimus started laying out instructions for the twins.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

CECILIA'S POV

I was out walking around while Cade was off at work.

"Excuse me ma'am."

I looked around to see two men standing next to me.

"Y-you don't recognize us, do you?"

I shook my head no.

"We met at your brother's funeral. We worked with your brother. My name is Sideswipe and this is my twin brother Sunstreaker."

"I-I remember, but that isn't your twos real names, is it?"

"It's our code names, we just go by our code names."

"Oh, I understand, but what are you still doing around here?"

"Well, funny story, we are on break, and we don't have any family and George was our friend. We used to play pranks on the other people at the base and he would always help when he could."  
I laughed a little just picturing George running around pranking people.

"T-that sounds like George, he always used to play pranks on me when we were little."

I heard my phone go off, interrupting our conversation.

SIDESWIPES'S POV

As Cecilia answered her phone, she took a few steps away from us and started talking.

"Where are you? I got home and you were not there, I started to panic."

I looked over to Sunstreaker and turned away from Cecilia so she couldn't see what I was saying.

"It's Barricade, he sounds pissed."

"We should let her be on her way then, make sure you charm her enough to get her number or give her yours."

We turned back to Cecilia as she hung up her phone.

"Sorry, but I have to go."

"I understand, but before you go, can I have your number so we might meet up again?"

Cecilia bit her lip as she thought before nodding her head and hold out her hand for me to give her my phone. After she gave me her number my number and Sunstreakers she left.

CECILIA'S POV

When I got home, Cade was pacing back and forth across the living room, when I closed the door Cade turned toward me and took two strides in my direction.

"You can't leave without telling me. I what if something would have happened!"

Cade grabbed me by my arms roughly, I couldn't do anything as Cade shook me and continued to yell at me.

CHAPTER 4

I sat on the bed as Cade held me and ran his fingers through my hair to calm me down.

"I love you Cecilia, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Cade pushed me down on the bed as he got on top of me, I stared at Cade's red eyes.

"Do you remember how we met Cade?"

Cade let out an airy laugh as he flopped on the bed next to me and looked at me.

"Yes. I was walking around and I saw you in a store window shopping and I couldn't take my eyes off you so I worked up the courage and walked into the store and talked to you. After following you around the store you finally agreed to go on a date with me."

BERRICADE'S POV

I watched the rise and fall of Cecilia's chest as she slept, she looked so peaceful. I took a deep breath as I thought about my mission, I had to impregnate Cecilia with my sparkling but I can't do that if she won't let me interface with her. I get up and put on a pair of pants and get up and walk around the house, the house was quiet as it was 2 in the morning. I was about to head to the berth room when my comm link went off, I opened the comm only to hear Megatrons voice on the other end.

"You haven't reported in. Are you having a change of spark?"

"No, she is being hard, it seems Cecilia Finley has never interfaced before so she is somewhat reluctant to interface with me."

"Get her sparked before the end of this earth month or I will send Soundwave to do it for you."

"Lord Megatron, that fragging idiot would accidently kill her. Humans are hard to interface with, they are so delicate."

"Then hurry up and get it done Barricade. I am running out of patients for you."

Megatron ended the Comm as I vented and walked back into the berth room to see Cecilia sprawled out on the berth. I could do it now, I could spark her without her permission, or I could drug her, I shook my head as I discarded those thoughts. That would never do, I need her to accept me and the sparkling or she could get rid of it.

CECILIA'S POV

I woke up to see Cade already awake and staring at me.

"I want you to bear my children Cecilia."

I pushed myself up as I shook my head no.

"Cade, we have talked about this. I don't want one right now, I am not financially stable to have one. I mean, I am still in college."

"I am stable, I have more than enough money. I bought us a house and I have a job, you wouldn't have to work or go to school. You could be a stay home mother and take care of our children, I would pay for everything."

"No, I don't want to depend on you that much and I sure as hell am not going to be some girl you get pregnant whenever you want!"

I threw the blanket off of me and stormed into the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
Once I came out of the bathroom Cade was already gone to work leaving me home alone, again. I huffed as I heard my phone go off, I thought it was Cade until I saw that Sideswipe had texted me.

 _"_ _Hey, me and my brother are off today and we were in town again and we were wandering if you wanted to hang out?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, but I can't go out today. But! You and Sunstreaker could come over. I mean if you want."_

 _"_ _That would be fun, What's your address?"_

 _"_ _305 Willow Creek St."_

 _"_ _On the way."_

I put my phone in my back pocket as I walked out into the living room to see that the living room was a mess from Cade getting mad. I started to run around and fix things, before I could move the couches back and flip the coffee table back over the doorbell rang. I opened it to see Sideswipe with a big grin on his face and Sunstreaker who looked like he didn't want to be here.

"Please, come in. Sorry about the mess, I was in the middle of cleaning it up."

SIDESWIPE'S POV

I was surprised at the state of the living room, the couches were obviously moved and the coffee table was flipped over and the condense that would have sat on top of it were thrown all over the living room.

 _"_ _Sunny, what do you think happened?"_

 _"_ _Barricade probably could smell you on her when she got home."_

I put on a fake smile as Cecilia tried to clean everything up.

"We can help you clean up, as long as you tell us what happened."

Cecilia tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she sheepishly looked at her feet.

"Me and Cade got into an argument last night and then again this morning. Cade was mad that I left the house without telling him and this morning he kept pushing for having a child, I keep saying no but he keeps asking."

I looked at Sunny with a panicked look on my face. If Barricade was to impregnate her then that would be bad news for all of us.

 _"_ _We need to alert Optimus and Ratchet."_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

BARRICADES POV

I was driving around with Soundwave when an alert went off, an Autobot had entered the house. I quickly turned around and sped toward the house, as I pulled onto the street I slowed down and slowly drove by the house. I saw Sideswipe and Sunstreakers alt-mode sitting in my driveway and through the window I could see them helping Cecilia clean up the living room that I had destroyed in my anger last night.

I activated my Holo-form and walked over to Sideswipes alt-mode.

"I know you can hear me. Come get me if you aren't scared."

CECILIA'S POV

After the living room was cleaned up Sideswipe and Sunstreaker left in a hurry, I watched from the living room window as they drove off. I sat down on the couch worried that I had something to upset them when Cade came sprinting into the house.

"You stupid bitch!"

I was caught off guard when Cade stalked over to where I was seated.

"If you would only have listened to me and agreed with me, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

I couldn't move as Cade grabbed me by the hair and pulled me into our bedroom, I started to scream as he yanked my hair making me stand up.

"I didn't want it to come to this but you give me no choice."

I didn't understand what he was talking about until Cade yanked my pants down and pulled my underwear down to my ankles.

"C-Cade, stop!"  
Cade didn't listen as he pushed me down onto the bed, I heard the sound of his belt jingling as he pulled his pants down. I was helpless as I felt Cade lean over me and align himself with my entrance.

"P-please Cade don't do this."  
"I have to, don't worry i'll be gentle."  
I opened my mouth in a silent scream as I felt Cade force himself inside of me, I felt the tears run down my cheeks before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

RATCHET'S POV

I pulled up to Miss Finley's dwelling, the sun had already set and the moon was bright as it cast a glow on Lennox and Optimus standing in the front yard while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sat on the porch steps. I activated my holoform and got out, I walked over to Lennox and followed him inside and down the hall to the bedroom Lennox didn't go into the room only opened the door and let me in. The room was dark the only light came from the window illuminating Cecilia's body, her body was exposed as she lay on the bed with her eyes closed, I could just make out the rise and fall of her chest the indicated she was still alive. I shook my head as I saw the small pool of energon and blood collected on the bed in between her legs that were spread out. I grabbed a blanket that was laying in a chair and wrapped her in it and picked her up, as I carried her out of the house Lennox looked away not being able to look at her while Optimus just shook his head in disgust over what happened to Cecilia while Sideswipe looked on the verge of tears and Sunstreaker looked angry. I got Cecilia into my alt-mode and closed the doors as Optimus walked up to me.

"What happened Optimus."

"Barricade lured the twins out then circled back around and attack Miss Finley. The twins found her, they chased off Barricade before he could bring Miss Finley with him. Do you know if she will be okay?"

"I don't know Optimus. Humans aren't meant to reproduce with our kind. I don't even know how her skin or insides will react to the energon."

Optimus nodded his head as I dissolve my holoform and spend off to the base.

CECILIA'S POV

All I felt was pain as I fought to open my eyes, I let out a groan as I rubbed at my eyes with my hands.

"Miss Finley, you are finally awake. I was beginning to think you would never wake up. How do you feel?"

I opened my eyes only to be met with a bright light being flashed in them, I quickly closed them again and swatted away the light.

"Can you flash that light somewhere else, it's hurting my eyes. I feel fine. What's going on? Where am I? Where's Cade?"

The light disappeared as I focused my eyes on the room I was in.

"You are at a military base, the same military base your brother was stationed at, we brought you here for your protection. What all do you remember?"

"I-I remember Sideswipe and Sunstreaker coming over and helping me clean up the living room then leaving in a rush and then Cade came home, he was angry, he dragged me to the bedroom and threw me on the bed and- Did he rape me?"

"I am afraid so Miss Finley. I scanned you and luckily he did not impregnate you. I need you to answer a few questions for me but for now you can go shower if you want."

I slowly got out of the bed and followed the man down the hall and into a bathroom.

"I will have some clothes for you laying outside the door when you get done. Take all the time you need Miss Finley."


End file.
